Talk:Yagrush (85)
Just finished up some testing on this. The short answer is: Enhances Divine Besison II = -10enm and -15% recast. Unfortunatly my methods on judgeing recast are pretty poor. I just eyeballed it and it went from a long 11second recast to a short 10seconds (this means it took a while to tick down from 11 as oposed to where it ticked down almost instantaniously to 9 with yagrush(85) equiped.) The enmity testing is much more exacting though. First my assumptions: Flash = 180CE, poisona =300VE base, and each cure on yourself for 0 = 1CE. I had 3 party members: Naked 85whm/blm(W), naked yagrush WHM(Y) and puller(P). P pulls with Slow (which gives 200CE now apperently) and W casts flash on the mob. Y then casts poisona on themselves at range and pulls hate till VE decays below the CE threshold of W. W then casts cure 11 times (1 to account for poisonas 1CE and 10 to build CE) then Y casts poisona again. I repeated this process up till poisona did not pull hate which happens at the 220-230 area. Earlier I had tested Divine Benison and found it to be -15enm using the same method (it's inflection point was at 250-260 meaning there's a Divine Benison II Trait between 81-85.) using the difference of 30 between the two and dividing by 3 (300VE normally divided by 3 to get to 100 for easy conversion to percantage) I came up with the value of -10enm. Jatayu 20:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Jatayu I did some half-assed testing with a friend in my LS that has one too. I'm pretty sure that the recast is close to, if not exact, with what you found. We were testing with different amount of fast cast gear until we got a drop of 1sec on the recast. IIRC, it was something like -12% recast with the level 80 Yagrush, so your number for the 85 Yagrush is plausible. Our Enmity testing was a little more... uncertain (mostly because the method I concocted was awful), so your work is much appreciated there. Thanks much! Oh, and just so we're certain, these effects are in addition to the trait, correct? So we have a total of -20 or -25 enmity at 85 with an 85 Yagrush?--Mooffins 01:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Provided Poisona does indeed give 300VE the numbers I came up with include the Divine Benison trait. So at 85 we get -15enm from Divine Benison and -10 from Yagrush(85). What kind of threw me initally was that the quoted value for divine benison was -10enm but since this is looked like it was level 80 data I figured it was plausable we got another trait for it since there's no way to really check in game although SE is pretty good at ninjaing things in so maybe it was just "adjusted" that way. I never noticed that Yagrush(80) had a -recast but I didn't get nearly as into it as I did this time. I wanted to go out and get myself killed and then Reraise to get a better feel on what the -recast was but still havn't managed to do that. Perhaps pull a spider on another character and get slow for a widened window. Jatayu 05:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, whatever the recast reduction was on the Yagrush (80) is, it's near negligible. I can't test exact numbers now since my friend has the 85. --Mooffins 17:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC)